Condiciones para salir con MI Alice
by Email Volturi
Summary: condiciones que le pone elseñor Brandon a Jasper antes de salir con SU hija


-Hola señor Brandon - dijo educadamente Jasper -ehh...muchacho t piensas salir con mi hija?- dijo el se or Brandon con una cara amenasante -eh...si...-dijo Jasper algo nervioso -bien entonces estas son las condiciones para salir con **MI **Alice...

* * *

**Condición uno:**

Si entras en mi calle y pitas, ser mejor que estés repartiendo un paquete, porque tan seguro como que existe el infierno, que no recogerás nada aquí.

**Condición dos:**

Tu no tocas a mi hija delante mio. Puedes mirarla, tanto como quieras, mientras no mires nada por debajo de su cuello. Si no puedes mantener tus ojos o tus manos lejos del cuerpo de mi hija, te los arrancar .

**Condición tres:**

Estoy al tanto de que los chicos considerados como chicos modernos de tu edad, usan sus pantalones tan sueltos que parece que se les caigan de las caderas. Por favor, no tomes esto como un insulto, pero tú y tus amigos sois unos completos idiotas. Aún así, quiero ser justo y abierto de mente sobre este tema, así que te propongo un acuerdo: Puedes entrar por la puerta enseñando tu ropa interior y con tus pantalones diez tallas más grandes y no pondré ninguna objeción. Pero, para asegurarme de que tu ropa, en efecto, no se te saldrá durante el curso de la cita con** mi** hija, la asegurar a tu cuerpo con una grapadora eléctrica.

**Condición cuatro:**

Estoy seguro de que te habrán dicho que en el mundo de hoy, practicar el sexo sin utilizar un "método barrera" de algún tipo, puede matarte. Déjame aclararte algo: cuando se refiere al sexo, yo soy la barrera, y ten por seguro que te mataré.

**Condición cinco:**

De cara a conocernos mejor, tú y yo deberíamos hablar de deportes, política u otros temas del día. Por favor, no hagas esto. La única información que necesito de ti está en la página uno de este formulario y una precisa indicación de a qué hora pretendes traer a mi hija sana y salva a casa .. y la palabra clave que necesito oír de ti respecto a este tema es **"TEMPRANO"**

**Condición seis**:

No tengo ninguna duda de que eres un chico popular. Esto está bien, mientras mi hija diga que está bien. En caso contrario, una vez que hayas salido con mi hija, continuaras saliendo "sólo" con mi hija hasta que ella te deje. Si la haces llorar, yo también te haré llorar.

**Condición siete:**

Mientras esperas en mi recibidor, a que mi hija salga, y pasa más de una hora, no suspires ni te pongas nervioso. Si quieres llegar a tiempo al cine, no deberías quedar con **mi **hija. Mi hija se está maquillando.  
Un proceso que puede tomar más tiempo que pintar el Puente "Golden Gate". En vez de estarte ah de pie sin hacer nada, podrías hacer algo útil, como cortar mi césped o cambiarle el aceite a mi coche.

**Condición ocho**:

Los siguientes lugares no son adecuados para citarse con **mi** hija:  
lugares en los que haya camas, sofas o cualquier cosa más suave que un taburete de madera. Lugares en que no haya padres, policías o monjas a la vista. Lugares oscuros. Lugares donde la gente baile, se coja de las manos o se divierta. Lugares en que la temperatura ambiente sea lo suficientemente cálida como para inducir a **mi** hija a usar pantalones cortos, tops, camisetas cortas o cualquier otra cosa que no sean monos, sueters o una parka larga cerrada hasta el cuello. Deberán evitarse también las películas con escenas románticas muy intensas o con temas sexuales. Las películas en las que salgan sierras eléctricas están bien. Los partidos de hockey están bien. Ir a casa de viejos amigos, también está bien.

**Condición nueve**:

No me mientas. Puedo parecer barrigon, canoso, de mediana edad, un viejo imbécil. Pero en temas relacionados con **mi** hija, soy el Dios del Universo, sabelotodo, todo poderoso y sin piedad. Si te pregunto a dónde van y con quién, tienes una sola oportunidad para decirme la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Tengo una escopeta, dos pistolas, una pala y cinco acres detr s de mi casa. No juegues conmigo.

**Condición diez:**

Ten miedo. Mucho miedo. Me cuesta muy poco confundir el sonido de tu coche en mi calle con el de un vietnamita corriendo hacia aquí con una hacha en la mano. Cuando mi Agente Naranja entra en acción, unas voces en mi cabeza frecuentemente me dicen que limpie mis armas y afile mis cuchillos mientras espero que traigas a mi hija a casa. Tan pronto como entres en mi calle, debes salir del coche con ambas manos a la vista.  
Di la contraseña para pasar el perímetro, anuncia en voz alta y clara que has traído a mi hija a casa sana y temprano. Después regresa a tu coche (No hay necesidad de que entres en casa) La cara camuflada en la ventana soy yo. No hagas caso del peque o puntito rojo de luz que tienes en la frente.

* * *

-y bien Jazzy Don saldremos? - pregunt Alice tomando por sorpresa a Jasper -ehh...bueno iremos a ver un partido de Hockey - dijo Jasper y salio de la casa

-pa' ya asustaste a otro chico m s? ... este chico si me gusta ok? - dijo Alice cruzandose de Brazos -quiero jugar con el un rato pequeña...cuidate y pasala bien - le dijo el señor Brandon a su hija -esta bien pa' adios!

* * *

Bueno... esta cosa esta basada en mi vida real XD el chiste no pero mi papi se aprendio este chiste de memoria y se lo dijo a mi novio cuando me fue a buscar para que salieramos al cine! xDDDDDDDDDD

espero que les guste y no se olviden de visitar al hermoso botoncito verde XD


End file.
